


Real

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Time Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: Gideon takes Rip by surprise... And the crew as well!





	

“Holy shit.”

The crew stood. Stunned. Watching as the brunette stepped forward and stopped in front of Rip. He had a bewildered look on his face. The curse, issued by Mick, was said after Jax had dropped the tool box he’d been holding and said Gideon’s name. Jax stated she looked exactly as she had inside Rip’s mind. Sara, who’d also been there, concurred. The crew remained silent now… Watching as the scene unfolded before them. 

“H-How is this possible?” asked Rip softly, reaching up to touch the ends of her hair, but stopping himself. How he wanted to touch her. To feel her, as he had in his own mind, but a small part of him thought this to be a trick. So he waited.

“I replicated this body,” explained Gideon. “And uploaded my code. It’s me, Captain… Rip.”

“Awesome,” whispered Ray and Nate at the same time. 

“This is…” Rip shook his head. Gideon frowned. 

“Do you not like it?” she asked, studying her recently built body. “Would you prefer another form?”

Mick had a crude comment on the tip of his tongue but Sara elbowed him in slight warning. So he snapped his mouth shut… All while chuckling to himself as he stated the comment in his own head. 

“NO!” Rip stumbled over his words. “I mean. I do. Like it. I just… This is quite unexpected.”

“It is a surprise.” She canted her head to the side. “I can tell by your elevated heart rate that this form pleases you.”

“Gideon!” Rip looked behind him, toward his now chuckling crew. “Perhaps… We should speak in my office?”

“Of course…”

Rip gestured for her to walk first. He followed behind her. Suddenly nervous. He’d only just recently come to terms for his feelings for her. Had tried to rationalize. That he’d been attached due to his predicament of being locked inside his own head. He’d been ready for these feelings to dissipate. But they hadn’t. And here she was… Gideon. Standing before him. Looking as beautiful as the time he’d taken a chance and kissed her.

That thought had his lips tingling. 

“Why?” he asked. “Why did you make a body?”

Her face fell. He saw hurt. He put that look there. _Damn_. Damn it all. 

“To…” She bit her bottom lip. “I displeased you. Perhaps this wasn’t a good idea? I can dispose of this body immediately and-”

“No!” He reached out, hands on her shoulders, then trailing down her arms to take her hands. Their fingers locked together. His were warm… Her’s were cool, but not displeasing. “No. Please don’t.”

“Captain?” she asked, her eyes imploring. Staring into his with emotion he had no idea she could feel. No. That was a lie. He’d been with her too long to even think she couldn’t feel. So he did the only thing he felt like he could do. He kissed her. He kissed her and she kissed him back. And it felt so real.

It _was_ real.

“Gideon,” he whispered against her lips, voice soft and vulnerable… He wondered if she could feel how his hands trembled slightly. “You’re really here.”

“I am,” she answered. “And always will be.”

_END_


End file.
